Por tres grandes impedimentos
by karma3985
Summary: ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?, ¿Qué harías si debes elegir, entre la razón, el deber y el amor? UA, créditos al creador de la imagen, los personajes acá representados son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. Este relato es sin ánimos de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor.


Por tres grandes impedimentos

Es pasada la media noche, debería estar durmiendo o teniendo sexo pero no… me encuentro recostado en el respaldar de mi cama, sosteniendo entre mis manos una fotografía que hurté de tu expediente y que guardo cuidadosamente en una caja con cerrojo dentro de mi mesa de noche. ─Me es imposible arrancar mis ojos de tu retrato─

Te conozco desde tus 14 años, la primera vez que te vi ibas conduciendo una bicicleta, la estacionaste en el parqueo de la escuela, corrías por los pasadizos para no llegar tarde a tu primera clase y chocaste conmigo; rápidamente te levantaste, sacudiste el polvo de tus rodillas, luego me miraste de forma altiva y te fuiste lanzando toda una perorata.

Más fue tu asombro al verme entrar al mismo salón que el tuyo, estabas junto a tus amigos y sonreías pero se fue apagando paulatinamente como una fogata cuando me viste cruzar el umbral, desde ese entonces comencé a extasiarme con tu belleza─ peculiar─ pero innegablemente atrayente.

Según la creencia popular del odio al amor hay un solo paso y creo que eso fue lo que nos sucedió. Todavía recuerdo cuanto detestabas mi sola presencia mientras que a mí me alteraba la tuya; pretendiste colmar mi paciencia para que saliera despavorido.

Nuestra cercanía se dio con el tiempo, entre debates, hipótesis y objeciones; tareas, proyectos y ensayos─ Por la simple razón de que creías que yo estaba usurpando a una persona muy importante para ti, ─ visitaste una que otra vez al director por conducta inapropiada hacia mi persona.

Poco a poco fuimos limando asperezas y florecieron sentimientos más profundos, una amistad entrañable, pero aquel desasosiego persistía en mi interior y estar a tu lado era mi placer culposo.

Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que nuestros dedos se rozaban sin querer, sentía una punzada en el estómago cuando te me acercabas a preguntarme algo o cuando me llamabas conforme dictan las normas jerárquicas.

Me fascina todo de ti. Tu cara, tu sonrisa macabra, tu piel de armiño, tu cabello dorado y ondulado atado a dos coletas, tus curvas insinuantes y tus senos del tamaño de duraznos, incluso las diminutas pecas casi imperceptibles de tu fina nariz mueven hasta la última partícula de mi ser. Sin embargo, el objeto de mi perdición es ese par de enormes pozos verde azulados que tienes por ojos.

Vendería el alma diablo por hacerme nuevamente uno contigo, por tocar tu tersa e inmaculada piel, por cubrirte de besos de pies a cabeza, volver a oler tu aroma virginal. Dicen que recordar no es olvidar y por ende vivo en la añoranza de aquel majestuoso día en que tomé tu doncellez ─ te convertiste en mujer bajo mi cuerpo─ cimbré tus muslos con cada estocada, escuché tus gemidos de dolor transmutar en unos de satisfacción, producto de la sinfonía de nuestras pelvis al chocar.

Te desfloré sin contemplación alguna, te entregaste a mí abnegadamente, te hice mía una y otra vez.

Me hiciste esclavo de tu cuerpo─ dulce niña amada mía─ estoy sediento de tu femineidad, quiero que me toques, que sientas de forma tangible mi amor por ti, desnudar tu cuerpo y tu alma al mismo tiempo; quiero convertirme en tu aire, en tu alimento, en tu techo. Ser el amo y señor de tus noches de pasión, el ladrón de tus suspiros, el arquetipo de tus más pecaminosos anhelos.

Soy mártir de tus encantos. Muero por probar una vez más tu lengua traviesa, jugar con ella, besarte hasta que se nos agote la respiración, tocar tus pechos ─ acariciarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos hasta dejarlos trémulos bajo mi lengua y manos─ por adentrarme en tu cuerpo y encontrar la cúspide de la felicidad entre tus piernas.

Que escuches mis bramidos en éxtasis, que mi boyante pene entre y salga de ti y te marque con una huella indeleble como mía; deslizarme más allá de tu ecuador de tu para que sepas, por fin, lo que es sentirte plenamente adorada y amada.

Un amor clandestino era lo nuestro, un amor puro y sincero, pero esta vida no es color de rosa… y una tarde de lluvia recibí una llamada que provocó nuestro rompimiento, el repiqueteo de mi móvil trajo consigo el acabose de nuestra escandalosa relación. ─ juro que fueron los tres mejores meses de mi vida.─

Cuatro meses después de nuestra abrupta separación, nacía en mí un nuevo sentimiento, uno incondicional, de protección ─ ¿Es posible amar a alguien más que a ti mismo?, ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez pero de forma distinta?─

Han pasado cerca dos años, las cosas han cambiado entre tú y yo ─ por mi culpa he de admitir ─ y escasas par de horas, estuvimos reunidos en un mismo lugar, era la celebración de tu graduación, lucías espectacular en tu corto traje de lentejuelas negras, pasé toda la maldita noche observándote disimuladamente, oculto entre las sombras.

Durante cinco horas, intenté ahogar mis penas en ponche bautizado, no obstante debía mantener la compostura y dar el ejemplo. Cinco largas horas donde debí retener mis pies una y mil veces para no caminar hacia donde te encontrabas bailando con tus amigos, moviendo tu cuerpo cadenciosamente y no tomarte por un brazo, arrastrarte hasta mi coche, conducir sin rumbo alguno mientras daba un espectáculo de celos.

Me hierve la sangre al notar que pasas de mí, ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio me has lanzado. Soy un maldito cerdo egoísta, te quiero solo para mí, tengo pavor a que me olvides, no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo. Deseo estrecharte en mi pecho, que te duermas entre mis brazos, acurrucarme a tu lado, sentir como tu respiración merma al yacer en sueños y oír tus ronquidos.

Quisiera que todo fuera diferente, que pudiera llevarte a casa de mis padres, que conozcas a mi gente, poder caminar libremente por las calles con nuestras manos entrelazadas, llamarte mi novia, mi pareja, mi esposa, mi mujer, mi todo ─ no importa el título.─

Gritar a los cuatro vientos que te pertenezco. Que discutamos y que luego lo solucionemos haciendo el amor en todas las posiciones posibles… boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado del otro; contra la pared, en la cama, la cocina, el sofá, de pie, en la ducha ─ no interesa el lugar, el momento o el día.─

Reacciono ante un movimiento, abro el cajón cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, guardo tu foto y pongo cerrojo; me acomodo al lado izquierdo de la cama y cierro los ojos intentando dormir ─ hoy me es imposible─ Sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, está prohibido por tres grandes impedimentos: 1. Aún eres menor de edad, 2. Soy padre de una niña que me necesita ahora más que nunca y 3. Hace casi año y medio estoy casado con tu hermanastra.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola!, acá les dejo un pequeño one-shot, espero que sea de su interés. De ante mano agradezco su apoyo, sus reviews y consejos… Paz y bendiciones para todos.

Nota: Por si no lo captaron Shikamaru es un profesor que llega a sustituir a otro que era muy querido por Temari, de ahí que ella repela con él al inicio. Además cuando se menciona que en él están naciendo nuevos sentimientos se refiere al nacimiento de su hija.


End file.
